NaruCode
by SasukeU16
Summary: Naruto was in the forest training, He meets a girl who he hasn't seen before, Some of the lyoko warriors are finding love in Konaha, it seems new kids are coming to Konaha.
1. Run in

It was another sunny day in the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki was in the forest training, He got tired and decided to take a break, he lies on the grass and looks up at the sky. All of a sudden he hears someone coming, he sits up only to be tumbled on, He looks to see It was a girl who had fallen on him.

"I'm sorry..." She says.

She had pink hair like Sakura but her's was shorter and a bit darker, she had emerald-green eyes as well like Sakura. She could have been Sakura's sister. She was wearing a light pink hoodie, over it was a dark pink overall dress that went to her knees. And she wore dark pink with light pink fluff boots.

"Don't apologize, I shouldn't have been just laying here in the open, It was my fault." Naruto replies.

She quickly gets off of him, she looks him over. He had blonde spiky hair, with a headband on. Blue sparkly eyes, whiskers on both cheeks and an orange and black jumpsuit, He stands up to face her.

"Who are you, I've never seen you around here before." Naruto asks with a smile.

"I'm Aelita Schaeffer, I'm here with my school. We're here on a 3 year stay because our school is remodeling.." Aelita says.

"It's nice to meet you, M'lady. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a ninja of this village. If you would like I could show you around." Naruto says.

"Well...Could you help me find the school with the dorms...My school would be there." Aelita asks.

"I would be happy too." Naruto says with a huge smile.

Aelita gives a small smile, She didn't know what it was about him but she felt like she could trust him easily. He had a warm aura. She followed him to the school, he lead her to what they had called a wreck room.

"I'm sure they will come here, I'll wait with you to make sure they arrive." Naruto says.

"Thank you, Naruto." Aelita replies.

"After your done here, If it's okay with you...I would like to show you around the village and to my favorite spot in this village." Naruto says.

"Okay, That would be lovely." Aelita replies.

The two sit on the couch, It was silent for a few minute before Naruto starts to speak.

"You know, I almost mistook you for another pink haired girl who lives here, Her name's Sakura Haruno, You almost like her, expect you have an angel aura to you." Naruto says.

Aelita blushes. "Thank you."

"Your quite welcome, M'Lady." Naruto replies.

The door opens to students coming into the room. Five teenagers walk up to them they seemed to know Aelita. Naruto stays silent observing the others who had walked up to the two of them.


	2. Meeting

The five teenagers come up to Aelita, Naruto sits there silently with a smile. Aelita comes back over to Naruto with the teenagers.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, he helped me find my way here." Aelita says.

"It's nice to meet you all." Naruto says with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Yumi Ishiyama, from left to right is Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar and Jeremie Belquia." Yumi introduces.

Naruto observes them all, there was three men and the one female who talked to him just now.

Yumi, She has shoulder length raven hair, her eyes were dark brown almost black, she wore a black turtle neck, black jeans and dark grey boots.

Odd, has blonde hair with a purple diamond in his hair and it went to a point, he wore a purple shirt, under it was a hot pink long-sleeved shirt, his pants were purple and his shoes were yellow.

Ulrich, his hair was brown or maroon. His eyes were light green. He wore a light green vest with a beige shirt. His pants were dark green and his shoes were white.

Jeremie, his hair was blonde, blue-eyed with black glasses, he wore a blue turtle neck shirt, tan pants that went to his knees and blue shoes.

And the last one William, His hair was raven, he had dark blue eyes, he wore a deep blue shirt with a long-sleeved red shirt underneath it. He wore light blue jeans and brown lace up boots.

"You all seem like great friends." Naruto says.

"We are, we're like meatballs and gravy." Odd says not really sure if it makes sense or anything.

"Odd, You just ate." Yumi says.

"I was just saying...But now that you mention not eating I'm now hungry...Thanks Yumi." Odd says saddened about not having anything to eat right this second.

"You and Your stomach..." Ulrich speaks up.

"I have a few close friends, they're great." Naruto says.

"We would like to meet them, I'm sure they're as nice as you are." Odd replies.

A spiky haired raven male walks into the wreck room, Naruto smiles.

"Here's one now!" Naruto shouts running over to him and pulling him over.

"Hi, Mister. I'm Odd Della Robbia." Odd says.

"...Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replies.

"These here are my friends from right to left, Aelita, Jeremie, William, Ulrich and Yumi." Odd answers.

Sasuke says nothing, he starts to walk away only forced to return back to the group by Naruto.

"Sasuke, Don't be rude. Stay." Naruto snaps.

"Whatever." Sasuke replies sitting down on the couch next to Yumi.

Time passes by, Naruto and Odd start to have a ramen eating contest, they start chowing on it racing to finish.

"Why does Naruto have to act like such an idiot..." Sasuke says more to himself but Yumi heard.

"Your friend is an idiot too?" Yumi asks.

"Yeah...He talks way too much and always charges in without thinking." Sasuke answers.

"Same with mine, He just keeps going." Yumi replies.

"How long are you staying here in Konaha anyway?" Sasuke asks.

"3 years I believe." Yumi answers.

"Have you been shown around yet?" Sasuke asks.

"No, We just got dropped off here." Yumi replies.

"I could show you around, It would get us away from these two idiot for a while, If you want." Sasuke says.

"Sure. I would love too." Yumi replies.

Sasuke and Yumi get up to leave only to be stopped by Ulrich.

"May we help you?" Sasuke asks.

"Where are you going with Yumi?" Ulrich asks.

"I'm showing her around the village." Sasuke answers.

"Can I come?" Ulrich asks.

"No, You should stay here and watch over our friends." Yumi answers.

"Fine. Listen here Uchiha, Don't you be showing her your house you got that." Ulrich says.

"Whatever." Sasuke replies.

Sasuke and Yumi leave the wreck room leaving an angry Ulrich behind.


	3. Show around

Time passes by, It was now around the evening time, Sasuke had shown Yumi, They talked and got to know more about each other while Sasuke showed Yumi around the village. They were now walking around Konaha Park.

"Thanks for showing me around." Yumi says.

"No need to thank me, For some reason I really wanted showing you around." Sasuke replies.

"Really?" Yumi asks.

"Yeah...I don't know why...But I liked talking with you." Sasuke says.

"Same. You're interesting, Uchiha." Yumi replies with a smile.

They get interrupted when a girl with pink hair, Sakura runs up. She clings to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura shouts.

"Sakura, I'm busy. Go do something productive." Sasuke says.

"Who is she?" Sakura asks.

"This is Yumi Ishiyama, She's transferring here because her school is remodeling." Sasuke answers.

"Oh...Well...Stay away from my Sasuke and we'll be good." Sakura says with a smile.

Yumi says nothing, Sasuke glares at Sakura.

"Sakura, You have no say on who gets to be around me, It's mine. And as you can see I want her around, now if you don't mind we'll be going now." Sasuke says taking Yumi's hand and walking off leaving Sakura there.

They get away from her, they were close by the wreck room.

"I take it you don't like her that much..." Yumi says.

"She gets on my nerves. Sometimes she's okay when she's not acting like a total fan girl." Sasuke answers.

"You can let go now." Yumi says with a small smile.

"Oh, Sorry for grabbing you like that." Sasuke apologizes.

"It's perfectly fine, We should go back into the wreck room." Yumi says.

"Okay." Sasuke replies.

The two go back into the wreck room, they see the group except Naruto and Aelita.

"Where's Aelita?" Yumi asks.

"She went out on a date with Naruto." Odd answers.

"Good for her." Yumi says sitting down on the couch next to Ulrich.

Sasuke sits on one of the chairs next to the group.

"So Sasuke, How do you feel about Yumi?" Odd asks.

"Odd, You don't ask someone kind of question." Yumi says.

"I just wanna know, You two seemed to hit it off." Odd says.

"I can tell you she's not like most girls around here, She's awesome and sweet." Sasuke answers.

"Did I just hear Sasuke Uchiha says something nice about a girl?" A guy named Kiba asks walking up.

"Whatever Kiba." Sasuke replies.

"Well Miss, It seems Sasuke likes you. Because he never says anything nice about girls." Kiba replies walking off.

Yumi stays silent. As well as the rest of the group.

Naruto and Aelita were walking around the village, he showed her around the village, he was now taking her to his favorite place. They get to the place.

"Here we are, Sweet Ichiraku Ramen, I love this place." Naruto says with a grin he lifts the curtain and they go into the shack and sit.

"The ramen smells really good, But you just had ramen." Aelita says.

"I know. But that ramen isn't as good as this places." Naruto replies.

The two order their ramen, and now they wait until it was cooked.

"Y'Know. I'm glad I met you. I know it's been only a day but It feels like I could get used to you forever." Naruto says.

"Your so sweet. I feel the same." Aelita says.

Their ramen finishes and gets handed to them in those large ramen bowls, Naruto breaks his chopsticks, he looks at Aelita.

"Do you know how to use chopstick, M'lady?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, I learned it from Yumi when I was staying at her house." Aelita replies breaking her chopsticks.

"Out of your group, Is Yumi your best friend?" Naruto asks curious.

"Yes. She's like my sister." Aelita replies.

"That's great." Naruto says.

Aelita says nothing and smiles.

"Well let us eat." Naruto says digging in.

Aelita hardly ate, she was distracted by boy next to her, She couldn't stop staring at Naruto. To her he was perfect and sweet even if he did act like an idiot, She felt really happy with him.


	4. Talk

Weeks passed by the Kadic Academy students settled into Konaha as well as their rooms and new roommates, They had to go by the usual boys with boys and girls with girls thanks to Jim. Yumi and Aelita shared a room, Odd was ordered to live with Naruto Uzumaki, Ulrich had to room with William which didn't please Ulrich at all and Jeremie had a room to himself.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, They didn't have any school. Jeremie called the Lyoko warriors to meet up for a reunion since they were drifting apart because Yumi spent most of her time with Sasuke. Aelita spent her time with Naruto, Odd was searching for a girlfriend, he seemed to get attached to Sakura Haruno. Ulrich and William spent their time in their shared room. They were sitting in the park, Aelita hadn't shown up so they were waiting for her.

"Wow Yumi, I'm surprised you actually showed up, I thought you'd be too busy hanging out with that Sasuke boy." Ulrich says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yumi asks.

"Well ever since you met the boy all you have done is hanging out with him, You haven't even made anytime to hang out with me or any of us." Ulrich replies.

"I'm sorry." Yumi says saddened.

"What's going on with the two of you anyway, Are you dating?" Ulrich asks.

"You have no right to ask such a thing, it's none of your business." Yumi snaps.

Ulrich says nothing and looks at the ground.

"Yumi, He just wanted to know..." William replies.

Yumi says nothing and leans against a tree, Aelita finally shows up.

"Sorry I'm late." Aelita says panting from running.

"It's fine, Aelita. How was your day with Naruto?" William asks.

"How did you know?" Aelita asks.

"Can we please stop talking about the ninja's, I called you guys up here to get the group back together, not to talk about your guys boyfriends or girlfriends." Jeremie says.

"Sorry Jeremie, Please share what you have to say." Yumi says.

"Okay. Last night I was serving the map of this place...And it seems there is a factory here too...And it seems its in this park." Jeremie answers.

"Awe man, we have to fight x.a.n.a here too...I still haven't gotten a girlfriend..." Odd whines.

"I don't know yet...That's why I wanted us all together to find it, and enter it and check if there is any evil here." Jeremie says.

"We're here to help, Should we split up?" William asks.

"Yeah. Yumi and Aelita, William and Ulrich, Odd and I will go." Jeremie replies.

"Okay." Yumi replies.

"Why do I have to be paired up with William, It's bad enough I live with the boy..." Ulrich says.

"Deal with it." Jeremie replies walking off with Odd.

Odd waves them goodbye.

"Come on Ulrich, We have searching to do." William says pulling him by the collar dragging him off.

Yumi and Aelita walk off to search. It was quiet for a little while until one of them spoke up.

"Yumi, Could I ask you something?" Aelita asks.

"Sure, What is it?" Yumi replies.

"Well...Um...How do you confess to someone you love them?" Aelita asks.

Yumi stays silent, thinking it over a bit. Aelita stares at Yumi waiting to see if she could answer her question.

"I guess...If you feel very comfortable with Naruto and you can feel you can tell him anything then you should just come right out and say it." Yumi replies.

"Thank you Yumi." Aelita says with a smile.

"Your welcome." Yumi replies.

"So...Have you confessed to Sasuke yet?" Aelita questions.

"What makes you think I have feelings for him?" Yumi asks.

"The first time you met him." Aelita replies.

Yumi sighs and looks at the ground. "I'd rather not confess, I'd rather keep him as a friend than have him see me as another idiotic fan girl..."

"He probably loves you too you know, You should give it a chance. And If he doesn't feel the same then I'm sure he wouldn't see you as an idiotic fan girl." Aelita replies.

"I don't want to chance it..." Yumi says with a small sigh.

"How about...If I confess, you confess?" Aelita asks.

"I don't know, Aelita." Yumi says.

"Your strong, I believe you can do it." Aelita replies.

"Fine...But we should focus on searching for the factory." Yumi answers.

"Found it!" Odd shouts.

The group gathers around, it was like cabin but metal with a window, it was white with a red stripe in the middle, They hesitate but go inside. Jeremie hops on the computer turning it on, he scans it and finds no movement.

"Alright...I'm going to stay here over night, You guys can go. I'll call you if something happens." Jeremie answers.

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, William and Aelita walk out, they stand there for a while.

"So what are you guys going to do?" William asks.

"Go find Sakura and demand her to go out with me only to get hit in the face." Odd answers.

"Ulrich?" William asks.

"What else...Hang out with you William." Ulrich replies.

"Alright then...Girls?" William questions.

"Go find Naruto and confess." Aelita answers.

"Good luck." William replies.

"Yumi, What'cha going to do?" Odd asks curious.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke." Yumi answers.

"Alright...See ya guys back here later." Aelita says with a smile before they all go their separate ways.


	5. Confessions

Aelita walked through the village searching for Naruto, She went to Ichiraku Ramen to see if he might have been there turns out Naruto wasn't, The shop owner told Aelita that he had headed home. Aelita smiled slightly and thanked him before leaving the shop to go to Naruto's house.

Minutes later, Aelita had arrived to the door of Naruto's home, She takes a quick breath before knocking on the door. Naruto soon answers the door, He was smiling his usual smile.

"Aelita, Please come in, I'm sorry about the mess in my house..." Naruto apologizes.

Aelita steps inside quietly, Naruto shuts the door. She looks around, it wasn't really much of a mess even though there were some ramen cups on the table in the kitchen and a blanket laying lazily on the couch.

"I came by because I really needed to talk to you." Aelita says.

"Okay. It sounds serious, What's up?" Naruto asks looking at her worriedly.

Aelita takes a deep breath and looks at the floor, she lifts her head staring into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes that were usually always had a shine to them.

"I've felt happy hanging out with you, being in your life, I've come her to tell you that...I...I love you, Naruto. I know it might be a shock so you don't have to say anything now." Aelita says blushing red as a tomato.

Naruto smiles happily, He hugs the pink haired girl tightly, She hugs back. He pulls away and looks at her.

"I'm glad you said something, because I love you too, I just haven't been able to find the right time to tell you...I was scared because I didn't want to lose you..." Naruto replies.

Aelita smiles brightly, She doesn't say anything.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Aelita?" Naruto asks.

"Yes." Aelita replies.

Naruto kisses Aelita's cheek lovingly.

Yumi wandered through the forest looking for Sasuke, She knew he'd be in the forest since that was one of the places they would usual spend their time at. She found him sitting in a tree, He sees her and jumps down to face her.

"How was your little reunion with your friends?" Sasuke asks.

"It was okay I guess." Yumi replies.

"Just okay, It seems something happened." Sasuke says.

"Just an argument that's all but...I was searching for you because I needed to talk to you." Yumi replies.

"We're talking." Sasuke answers.

"Right...I mean something important." Yumi replies.

Sasuke stays silent. Yumi stays silent, she looks at the ground thinking of the words to say so she wouldn't sound stupid.

"Yumi, Just come right out with it." Sasuke says leaning against the tree staring at her.

"Fine. It's been great hanging out with you these past days but...What I'm about to say might make you hate me.. but I'm going to have to risk it...I love you, Sasuke." Yumi speaks up.

"Great, That's what I've been waiting to hear." Sasuke replies.

"R-Really?" Yumi questions.

"Yes. I love you too, I felt something for you since the first day we met." Sasuke answers.

Yumi says nothing and hugs Sasuke, He hugs back.


	6. Happiness

The day passed by, It came morning around 10:00, Ulrich, William, Odd, Sasuke, Yumi, Naruto and Aelita were sitting in the wreck room, Ulrich was yelling at William for the last soda being taken, William was silent listening while drinking the soda Ulrich wanted. Sasuke and Yumi were silent, Sasuke had his arm around Yumi's neck, Having her close to him. Naruto and Aelita were holding hands gazing into each others eyes lovingly and Odd was just staring at them waiting for something.

"Odd, Aren't you going to fill us in on what happened with Sakura?" Yumi asks.

"You really wanna know!" Odd shouts finally happy to hear what he wanted to hear since they all met up which was at 9:00.

"Yes, Ulrich be quiet and listen to your good buddy Odd." William says.

"Don't order me around, Dunbar." Ulrich snaps.

"Shut up and let your friend speak.." Sasuke snaps.

Ulrich stays silent, Slightly afraid of the Uchiha, Since he read all about him.

"Finally! Anyway...Yesterday as you know I went to talk to Sakura, She listened for a bit and then...She punched me in the face." Odd answers.

"So...That explains the slight red mark on your face." Aelita asks.

"Yep." Odd replies.

"Well Odd, You'll find someone, Just don't give up." Naruto says with a smile.

"Actually...Afterwards...She apologized and said YES!" Odd shouts happily.

"That's wonderful for you, Odd." William says patting Odd on the back.

Odd smiles brightly resting his hands behind his head, Jeremie walks into the building, He looks around a bit before he finds his friends. He quickly walks over and sits down.

"Anything about you know what?" William asks curious.

"It's all good, Nothing to worry about." Jeremie replies.

"That's great. Now we can relax. Enjoy the beautiful Leaf Village, and it's people." Odd says.

The group sits there enjoying each other's company, Even Ulrich had settled down after a while. Jeremie even stayed and didn't go on his laptop even once. Sakura had eventually walked in and joined them, She sat on Odd's lap. Everyone was happy.


End file.
